A Never Ending Story
by PreciousAPerez
Summary: Summary: Bella was forced to marry a man she never met for the sake of her parents. Will she survive the pain? Or will she runaway with the man she truly loves?
1. Chapter 1

A Never Ending Story

Summary: Bella was forced to marry a man she never met for the sake of her parents. Will she survive the pain? Or will she runaway with the man she truly loves.

A Never Ending Story

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was pulled out of school by our police chief officer here at Forks telling me that my parents are in their custody and they needed me right at this moment.

At the station, the first thing I see is five persons chattering nosily. My mom and dad, a police officer and two other guys in a suit.

"Oh baby!" mom says hugging me

"What's going on mom?" I ask

"Your father borrowed a large amount of money Bella. And he squandered it!" mom says accusingly

"Im really sorry Renee I had a gut feeling I was going to win." Dad says looking remorseful.

A throat clearing made us look at one of the man in a suit. OMG! If looks could kill, he has a blond hair, tantalizing blue eyes. I'd be so happy to die looking at him.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." He says with a slight bow while offering his hand

"Isabella Swan." I say giving my hand to him, then he kiss it.  
He turns to my dad and says "I wont press charges anymore, Charlie if you agree to my proposition."

"What's that?" dad asks.

"I want your daughter to marry my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"I want your daughter to marry my son."_

That eight words crushed my life.

_"... marry my son." _

_"Daddy NO!" I screamed seeing my father having heart attack is killing me._

_After that everything was blur._

My parents turned the proposition down saying that they can handle the situation.

I cant take this anymore. They keep telling me to follow my heart, to marry the man I love. But in this situation my parents are hurting, their bodies are weak to handle the pressure there on. So that day I decided.

"Carlisle Cullen." he answered

"Mr. Cullen this is Isabella Swan."

"Ms. Swan, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Cullen, is the proposition still attach?"

"Very much attach Ms. Swan." I can hear a smile in his voice.

"I agree then. I'll marry your son."

"Now your talking, lets meet at my office. I have someone to deliver you here."

Deliver... like a canned food.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Sorry, Yes?"

"Be ready in 30 minutes." he hangs up

While getting ready I tried to contact Jared. _Busy, he must be sleeping..._

_Knock knock knock_

_This is it._

"Ms Swan?"

"Yes? "

"Mr. Cullen asked me to get you."

"Certainly."

Every mile feels like torture, it feels like im selling myself.  
_Idiot you are selling yourself.._

"Were here Ms. Swan."

"Thank you..."

"Taylor."

"Thank you Taylor."

I figured we'll be seeing each other ofthen so I asked his name.

Carlisle's office is simple but elegent stlye it was made to be comfortable but to me it was a Torture Room.

"Welcome Ms. Swan. Sorry I was late, I talked to my son."

"Its fine Mr. Cullen."

"Enough with that call me Carlisle, since were going to be in-laws." he smiles

"And please call me Bella." I smiled my best smile.

"Bella, I have some papers here you have to sign."

I signed the papers that is signing my life away. Away from me away from my parents and away, far away from Jared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Once I got home I went straight to my room then called Jared.

"Please answer the phone, please."

"Baby?" Jared answered.

"Jared, I was calling you!"

"Sorry I fell asleep."

I know

"I have something to tell you.."

"Baby, your scaring me."

"You have to come here."

"Ok OK. I'll be there in 10."

After 10 minutes

"Bella?" Jared calls out.

"In here." I reply

"Bella, whats going on?"

"Bella?"

"Im getting married Jared."

"Are you proposing?" he smiles

"NO!" his smile disappears

"You got to be kidding me Bella."

"Im getting married to another man."

"WHY?!"

"My parents have large dept. to them."

"So your the payment?! How come you didnt tell me?!"

"Jared please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! YOUR GETTING MARRIED AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Tone down your voice my parents will hear you."

"Bella, I wont let you marry someone else.. Please I'll do anything." his desprate pleas.

"Im so sorry Jared. I cant watch my parents slowly passing away. My Dad had a heart attack. We cant cover the bills anymore Jared, please try to understand."

"Just like that? You throwing away 4 years of our time together?"

"Yes, for the sake of my family."

"If that is your decision Bella, i'll respect it but always know that I am here for you FOEVER. I mean it."

"Thank you Jared."

That night I cried myself to sleep.

~ANES~

The next morning.

"BELLA !" moms voice is angry

The pounding on my bedroom door is another thing.  
I opened it expecting my mom's rage

"How could you Bella! I thought I raised you more than that?!"

I tuned her out. Sometimes listening sometimes not.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you listening to me?"

"I am."

After a minute she say "Why did you do that Bella?"

"I cant watch you guys sacrifice yourselves for me."

"Its a parent thing, honey. What about Jared?"

"He understands mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I lie

"If thats what you want, honey."

If only you know mother, if only you know.

"Mr. Cullen called."

"What did he say?"

"You meeting his son today. He's coming here later for dinner."

"Best dinner EVER!" sarcasm

"You better not let him hear that Isabella." my mom tsked.

I never thought i'd see this day. I was suppose to be happy, suppose to be. Or not...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4** BPOV**

Dinner.. *sighs*

At exactly 6o'clock my mom is cooking dinner.

She cooked her best recipes, italian I think.

"Bella, help me prepare this. You better watch because you will be cooking for him."

UGH ! GREAT MOTHER! Way good to spoil my day.

After an hour of cooking the house in clean the food is done, all were waiting for is Mr. Cullen.

A minute pass...

_knock knock knock.._

_He's LATE !_

My mom opened the door. I was strike by a whirl wind, and OH MY GOSH!  
The man on the door is not a human being but a greek god!

_I CANT WAIT FOR OUR WEDDING!_

_WAIT ! Are you serious?_ my subconsious tells me_ Im absolutely serious did you see him?_

"Bella?" my mom called

"Yes, mother?" she looks at me like im crazy then she gives me a look that says 'Idiot ! Come over here and welcome your fiancee.'

"Wont you welcome our guest?" she fakes her kindness

"Certainly, mother."

I walked over by the door and smiled at Mr. Cullen.

"Good Evening Mr. Cullen, Please come in." I say nicely

"Good Evening to you Isabella, call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my dad." his velvet voice makes me weak on my knees. His smile is another thing!

_Oh, how can I forget his HANDSOME dad?_

_Knock it off BELLA! You are getting married to this man and your fantazising about his dad?  
You are such a pervert!_

"Edward, can I take your coat?" *smile*

He takes off his coat and gives it to me and proceeds to the dining room with my mom.

As I enter the room his eyes never leaves me. Were I go thats were his eyes look.

_I dont know why but Im mesmerized..._

When the food is served, my mom asks "Edward, what is your major?"

Then Edward looks at me, "Medicine and ah.. culinary arts."

"Really?" I ask

He smiles "Yes, Isabella what is you major?"

"Literature and history."

"Wow.." he is speechless _i dont know why._

"You love cooking, huh?" I tease

He smiles again. _Kill me now!_

"Yes. What do you love Isabella?"

YOU !

"I love to sing and to read books."

"Lots of books." my mom says

Everybody laughs at some private joke I think.

"Bella, here is musical." my dad speaks for the first time since Edward came.

"Really? What do you play?" Edward looks at me, smiling.

He looks at me. And those eyes you could get lost in them. His eyes are the greenest orbs.

_Green is my favorite color._

"Piano, guitar, flute..." my mom answers

Dinner was facinating. I never thought that Edward is so nice.

At 8o'clock, Edward tells everybody that he is leaving.

I took him to the door then whispered good night. What shocked me the most is that he kissed my cheeks and whispers good night.

"Mrs. Swan?" Edward calls

"Yes, darling?" my mom answers

"Can Bella come with me? We'll be back at 10."

"Sure, You guys take care."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan." he smiles

"None of that. Call me Renee."

"Thank you for dinner Renee, it was delicious." even my mother is charmed

I put on my coat. Outside, Edward put his hand on my back then ushers me to his car.

Im telling you its not just a car, but an Aston Martin.

This guy cant get better and better.

In the car.

"Edward, where are we going?" I ask

"Umm my flat." he smiles

Suddenly Im nervous.

A/N: PLEASE more reviews! It gives me strenght


End file.
